Nevaeh
by No Fate 1990
Summary: In 2008 22 Year Old Nebula's Pod crashes somewhere near Tony Stark's Home. Tony and his wife Pepper discover Nebula's spaceship. They provide tender loving care for Nebula who is trying to heal from her past. She is torn between the Starks and her family (Thanos and Gamora).
1. A Brutal Awakening

Nebula  
Alien Race: Luphomoid  
Home Planet: Unknown (Never was stated by Marvel)  
Birth Year: 1996AD

***  
Nebula's Backstory  
Early Life  
Trained for Thanos  
"My father would have Gamora and me battle one another in training. Every time, my sister prevailed. My father would replace a piece of me with machinery, claiming he wanted me to be her equal. But she won. Again, and again, and again, never once refraining."

As an infant, Thanos invaded Nebula's home planet, murdering her whole family yet taking her to train her as merciless warrior devoted to his service. While Nebula greatly despised her other adopted siblings, she formed a genuine bond with Gamora to the point that they began to truly consider each other as sisters. Throughout her childhood, Nebula trained to be a Galaxy-class killer under the tutelage of Ronan the Accuser. Nebula would often train alongside Gamora and Korath.

Thanos regularly had Nebula spar with Gamora to test their strengths with Gamora winning every match. Every time Nebula lost, Thanos would upgrade her to try and make her Gamora's equal. Nebula grew to resent Gamora for never letting her win causing Thanos to torture her.

One training scenario on the arboreal world of Dervani saw Nebula and Gamora pitted against each other in a competition to retrieve a data ingot for Ronan. The girls sparred on the surface, leading to Gamora throwing Nebula off a cliff, severely injuring her and requiring multiple cybernetic replacements in order for her to live. Upon reaching adulthood, Nebula and Gamora served Thanos under the command of Korath.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality-2008

Nebula's p.o.v

She witnessed our father abused me. She knew he hated me. My sister didn't interfere because she didn't want to become a victim of his rage. She was his favorite child. She

joined him in harassing me. They pushed me over the edge. Somehow I managed to escape from them. My pod crashed somewhere near Tony Stark's house. Tony and his wife

Pepper rushed to my aid.


	2. My Blood, A Miscarriage of Innocence

Nebula's p.o.v

I wake up with a huge migraine and back pain. At least I am in a warm nice bed and surrounded

by people who care about me. "Nebula, I am so sorry for your loss" Pepper weeps driving tears

to my own eyes. "Please tell me why you are crying. How does it involve me?" I inquire. "You

were pregnant. You were in the early stages of your pregnancy. Pepper and I were unable to

save the fetus. It was a girl" Tony reveals. My heart collapses on the ground. My world is

completely shattered like glass. "I never knew I was pregnant" tearfully, I confess to Tony

and Pepper. They let me see my daughter whose remains are wrapped up in a pink blanket.

I decide to name my precious baby girl Nevaeh. Even as I hold her and begin to let her go,

I blame myself for her death.


	3. Even Now A Pretty Rainbow Shall Appear

Nebula's p.o.v

My pain and sorrow isn't enough to stop Tony and Pepper from meeting with their Avenger Friends.

They wanted to include me but I preferred to be alone. The guest room, my temporary sanctuary,

provided peace and comfort that I couldn't get outside. I have buried myself underneath the

bedsheets and covers. I am startled by the cracking of the door. A very cute male alien child,

probably from my homeplanet, interrupts my pity party. His name is Zion.


	4. A Gift of Hope, Time, and A Teddy Bear

Nebula's p.o.v

Zion places a teddy bear beside me on the bed. I hold the teddy bear very tightly and close to

my body. "You must like my gift then. You can keep the teddy bear" he assumes. "You are so cute

and sweet. I thank you for the teddy bear" I compliment Zion. "Thanks. You are welcome" he smiles

embracing me. "Who brought you here to the Starks' house? Where are your parents?" I inquire.

"Please come with me. There are people that want to meet you" he instructs reaching for my hand.

He leads me onto the balcony outside. My life crosses paths with Zion's twin sister Star. I am

also surprised to see my lover and best friend, Sky. Sky has Star and Zion wrapped around his

finger. The twins go wild watching Sky and me kiss. I feel a special connection to them. I wonder

how we are related.


	5. The Limitless Cloudless Clear Blue Sky

Sky kisses me so long and hard that I can't resist him. "It was cruel what your family did to you.

Tony and Pepper informed me about your crash and miscarriage with Nevaeh. It is not your fault no

matter what" Sky consoles me. "Zion has given me a teddy bear. I already feel a special connection

to you, Zion, and Star. Please tell me how we are related?" I persuade Sky further. "We created

Zion and Star. The twins are our imaginary rainbow babies" Sky reveals.


	6. Our Fragile Hope, Joy, and Strength

Nebula's p.o.v.

You are constantly pulling and tugging at my heart strings. It is a such bittersweet symphony and

irony. Barely keeping and holding it all together, forever remains a passing thought. Our fragile hope,

joy, and strength is all wrapped in the smile of children.


	7. The Birth and Death of A New Dawn

Time Period: Sky's flashback and daydream

Place: Sky's spaceship

Situation: Nebula dies giving birth to the twins

Nebula (resting on a cot, she cries out for Sky): SKY!

Sky (torn between driving the spaceship and tending to Nebula): I am here, honey

Nebula (squeezing Sky's hand): I love you

Sky: I love you too

Nebula (struggling through painful contractions): AHA..AHA


	8. How Can I Love Someone That I Never Had?

Sky's p.o.v

Gone way too soon like

the moon after the sun

rises, memories remain

frozen in time. In a world

where birth and death collide,

I struggle to decide which

path to take. How can I

love someone that I never had?


	9. Effortless Grace, A Natural born Love

Time Period: The Present Reality-Dinner Time at the Stark's house

Sky's p.o.v

"Earth to Prince Sky" Nebula teases me. "I am sorry for daydreaming" I apologize. Two stuffed teddy

bears laying on the table capture my attention. "Please don't place your teddy bears on the dinner

table" I order my children.


	10. Now and Again I Fall into their trap

Nebula's p.o.v

They are my flesh and blood.

Now and again, I fall into their trap.

Sometimes I feel I losing grip on them.


	11. A Different Chosen Path

Nebula's p.o.v

An unstable catalyst, a different chosen path. My Last and lost living hope, my last single breath of life. Unavoidable unexpected circumstances, minor indiscretions, pale blue skies. A dreamer stuck at the crossroads, the beloved and blessed black princess, an overlooked black sheep of the family. Holding onto a dying faith, echoes of what could've should've would've been, necessary small sacrifices. A living testimony, the beauty of grace, tales of endurance and patience. Infinite peace, temporary solace. An undying thirst for something more, destiny's awakening, my ever-present gift of freewill.


	12. My Hope & Joy That Almost Never Existed

Sky's p.o.v

Pure love

A gift sent from up above

My hope and joy that almost never existed

A childlike innocence

Grace in the absence of violence


	13. Even Now Our Future Is Not Set in Stone

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Sky and Nebula's romance

Sky's p.o.v

Thaos and Gomorra tried to keep Nebula on lockdown. She was their prisoner. They were shocked and mad when they learned that Nebula was dating or even engaged to a prince who was me. Adding to the drama, Nebula was pregnant with twins. They abused and belittled Nebula even in her pregnant state. I loved her from afar.


	14. You're Alive Now, But You Will Die Soon

Sky's p.o.v

I love and admire your pretty and brave spirit.

You're alive now, but you will die soon.

You are not fine for you died prematurely

in my timeline. It will take divine intervention

to save your life.


	15. Even If It Is Not My Plan To Let Her Go

Sky's p.o.v

She is in a delicate state and her fate is beyond my control. What can I tell her who might die young and early? Even if it is not my plan to let her go, I must accept this path that she has chosen.


	16. Ode To Childbirth & Lost Missed Moments

Time Period: A Flashback and Flashforward

Scene: Outerspace-Prince Sky's Spaceship

Situation: Nebula dies giving birth to the twins

Nebula (resting on a mat, she pushes and bears down): AHA...AHA...AHA..

Sky (between driving the spaceship and tending to Nebula): This will be hard, but we will manage

Nebula (holding onto Sky): It hurts and burns

Sky (feeling the baby's crowning head): You are making excellent progress. I can feel the baby's head.

Nebula (relaxing her muscles): Come on, baby

Sky (placing the baby on Nebula's stomach): The baby is a boy. We should name him Zion.

Nebula (having contractions again): My contractions are starting again

Sky (laying Zion down to sleep in a crib): Please don't push yet. I am laying our son down to sleep.

Nebula (fighting back the urge to push): Please hurry up. Baby B is coming.

Sky (lifting up Nebula's dress again): You can push now

Nebula (in the mist of pushing): Something is wrong with this delivery

Sky (realizing the baby's shoulders are stuck): The baby's shoulders are stuck in the birth canal

Nebula: Will she be okay?

Sky: How do you know the baby is a girl?

Nebula (struggling through contractions): It is just a wild guess now that we have a son

Sky (trying to pull out the baby): I am trying to pull out the baby. You must push.

Nebula (actively pushing): ok I'm pushing

(Suddenly Star (their baby girl) pops out but Nebula loses unconsciousness)


	17. Counting Down To My Last Swansong

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Sky's Mansion- A master bedroom

Nebula's p.o.v

"I am going to die childbirth" I conclude from scanning Sky's memories. "Since Zion and Star are already alive, you don't have to worry about giving birth to them" Sky assures me.


End file.
